Of Meetings and Demons
by FeatherPhoenix
Summary: How Laxus and Freed first met /Fraxus pre-slash / really pre prequel of Laxus' Mistake / LightningRuneVerse


**So I decided to create my own Fraxus-verse, so this story is in the same universe as Laxus' Mistake and The Aftermath. This is my take on how Laxus and Freed met**. **Kinda Laxus' pov.**

The guild was as loud as ever, Macao and Wakaba were fighting again, Gildarts was flirting with yet another girl and Makarov was dancing with Vijeeter (the dancing guy). But in the corner sat a young man, not even out of his teenage years, Laxus Dreyar was his name. The son of Ivan and grandson of Master Makarov.

He was a dragonslayer, one of the most powerful kinds of magic. But he wasn't one by birth, no, he used to be weak, useless. At least that is what his father had told him. So when the opportunity arose to become a dragonslayer, to become powerful and strong, he took it. Oh, it was painful, it even gave him a lightning scar over his eye, but it was worth it. Now he was treated with respect, he was no longer weak. And soon he would embark on his first S-Class solo mission, he had to defeat a demon that terrorized a nearby village. He smiled to himself, that demon wouldn't know what hit him.

Two days later …

Laxus had finally reached the village, it looked peaceful and quiet. He couldn't see any damage done to any of the houses, nor could he sense the presence of a dark creature. He wondered if the reports had been false, but decided to push those thought away until he had talked to the villagers.

The first place he went to was an inn, he figured that was as good a place as any to start, plus he would need a place to stay while he sorted this demon out.

The inn was small, it only held a handful of rooms, and was run by an old man. "How may I help you?" the old man asked, his creepy smile showing rotten teeth. Laxus had to hide his disgust, he wasn't here to judge anyone on their personal hygiene, "I am here because there were reports of a demon attacking your village." Laxus said. The man's eyes narrowed, "Are you from Fairy Tail then? Aren't you a little young? We asked for your best." Laxus bristled, who this man thought he was, "I can assure you I am more than qualified for this job. " he said through gritted teeth, "Now, if you would be so kind as to direct me towards the demon's lair." The man forced a smile, "Of course, he lives near the waterfall, in the forest. He used to live in the village, there used to be a guild here. A dark one, mind you, but a guild none the less. They kept him, I think he was their pet. Crazy folk, those dark wizards, keeping a demon as a pet. It was their doom, in the end." The man smiled that creepy smile again, "Their demon pet killed them all, slaughtered them one by one. Needless to say it escaped and vanished into the forest. We sent scouts out there to find him, but we cannot kill it, the demon is too strong, we have only managed to wound it."

Laxus was confused, "So this demon hasn't attacked the village?" he asked, not really seeing the problem. "It's only a matter of time before he comes for us, it is your job to find him and kill him. Nothing more, nothing less." With that the innkeeper left, leaving Laxus to his thoughts. He knew there was something wrong with this job, but he also had to complete this task. He couldn't go back to the guild until this mission was completed. He sighed, there was only one thing he could do, kill the demon. And how hard could it be, the man said it was wounded, it should be easy.

The waterfall wasn't that hard to find, it was just a few miles into the forest. It was a beautiful place, wild flowers surrounded the pond of clear water. And behind the stream of water was a cave opening, the lair of the demon. He slowly walked towards the opening, preparing for an attack. He heard breathing, so he knew the demon was there and he knew the demon had noticed him as well. So why wasn't he attacking?

His question was answered the second he entered the cave, he was hit with the scent of blood, the coppery sent leaving a bitter taste in his mouth. His eyes searched the darkness for the source and found it with the small shivering bundle huddled against the wall.

He tried to make out more of the figure as he slowly advanced. It was a boy, he looked a couple years younger than Laxus himself, who was only seventeen himself. The boy had long unruly green hair that hung over his face. He was hunched in on himself, his arms hugging his knees to his chest, making him look even smaller. But what made Laxus stop in his tracks were his eyes, one was vibrant blue while the other was a glowing dark purple. But those weren't the eyes of a demon, the fear in them was overwhelming.

Laxus made his decision, he could never kill this boy. The reports had been false, so there was no reason to. But he did have to get the boy out of here, it wasn't safe. It would only be a matter of time before the villagers decide to take matters into their own hands. He would take him back to the guild with him. "Hey," Laxus said softly, as to not further scare the boy, "my name is Laxus Dreyar, what's yours?" The boy hesitates, but eventually he answers softly, "Freed, my name is Freed Justine. Are you here to kill me?" The way he asked this was so resigned, it made Laxus' heart ache. "No, I'm not. I'm here to help you, are you hurt?" having smelled the blood earlier. He approached the boy, Freed, slowly.

As Freed made no move to stop him, he kept going until he reached his side. As he crouched down beside him he noticed an arrow sticking out of his leg, he cursed inwardly. "I'm going to have to bind your leg, but first I need to remove the arrow. But I need you to stretch your leg for me."

Freed complied, stretching out his leg with a painful grimace on his face. Laxus inspected the wound and was relieved to notice that the arrow wasn't in very deep. But while it wasn't life threatening, it would be painful to walk on. "I'm gonna remove the arrow now, so brace yourself." Laxus said and in one hard tug he pulled the arrow out. Then he ripped a part of his shirt to bind his leg, it was all he could do for now.

"Freed, do you want to come with me? To magnolia?" He didn't really know why he was asking, he didn't even know him. For all he knew Freed could be an evil mage. But Laxus knew he couldn't leave him alone, he somehow needed him already. It appeared the feeling was mutual as the fear in Freed's eyes was replaced with wonder and hope, he gave a shy smile, "You really want me to come with you?" Laxus smiled gently, "Everyone deserves a chance at a happy life, I want to give you that life."

At that Freed's eyes lit up and now he was positively beaming at Laxus, "Then I would love to go with you!" He immediately tried to stand, but that wasn't easy with his wounded leg. Noticing his struggle, Laxus picked him up bridal style, noticing how well Freed fit into his arms, "Let's go then." And together they took off, they were going home.

_The end _

**_Please review_**


End file.
